Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman
by mahou
Summary: AU. Harry finds out what he's wanted to know all along. But what does this have to do with Snape and Remus? Enough Reviews and i'll update
1. Ryuu Talisman 01

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman

**Author**: Mahou

**Category**: Action/Adventure/Mystery/Romance

**Rating**: R (strong language and situations)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in the books from J.K. Rowling. And I don't own the poem IF by Rudyard Kipling.

**Authors Note**: This is actually going to be my first fan fiction, so hopefully it turns out all right.

Prologue 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, turning to his side to watch the alarm clock. Only 3 more minutes till his 16th birthday.

His back, protesting the harsh movement, twitched slightly as the muscles moved. He had spent two days straight in the harsh sun to get the Dursley's garden up to date for Petunia to enter it in the 'Neighborhood Lawn' contest.

The Dursley's had been more demanding this year, which meant Harry didn't get a moments rest unless he was deemed worthy enough to sleep.

Flashback 

It had started as soon as he stepped into the house, as if his relatives felt it was the only safe place from prying eye's and ears.

"You listen to me and you listen well you little freak. You WILL do what we say, when we say it, and if you so much as even think back you will pay the consequences, do I make myself clear?" Said his uncle, face purple with pent up rage.

"Y-yes, uncle Vernon" Harry said backing up against the door he had just come through.

"Good… then we wont have a problem will we now? Here is your list of chores. Don't even think about doing anything other then what's on that list." With that his Uncle left and wondered to the kitchen.

Looking through the list, Harry saw more then 4 pages worth of chores. Groaning slightly he set off to work on the chores he knew he wasn't going to finish.

Every night, he would be punished for not completing his chores, and on some would not even be allowed to sleep till the morning. And every day brought 4 more pages of chores.

_End Flashback _

In the month he had spent working, he was only given the privilege to eat 3 times, and it was showing drastically. He had thought about contacting the order, but if his uncle saw Hedwig he was sure she would no longer be safe from his Uncles threats.

1 minute remaining. 1 minutes till he came to age in the Wizarding world. 30 seconds till he could leave and take care of himself.

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

A blinding light filled the room, knocking Harry unconscious as he curled up trying to fight the nausea that filled him.

**_If you can keep your head when all about you_**


	2. Ryuu Talisman 02

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman

**Author**: Mahou

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the J.K.Rowling books. And I don't own the poem IF by Rudyard Kipling

Chapter 1

Meanwhile:

"I do not think we should allow the Weasley twins into the order just yet Albus." Said Professor McGonagall as she stood up to refill the cups of tea sitting around the table in the teachers lounge, currently hosting the order.

There was confusion and a lot of weariness going around. Albus had called them all to tell their opinions on the matter of asking Fred and George Weasley to become full time members of the order. A lot of them were unsure what to think since most of them had become the target of the twin's new inventions.

"Why ever not? They have ingenious tricks that could help the order wouldn't you say?" Said Albus merrily as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and glancing around the room to show his amusement in the situation.

"As unpleasant as this is, I agree with McGonagall." Said Snape sneering down in his cup of tea. "Those fools would only get us killed when their little…inventions malfunction in the middle of a battle."

"Are you sure your not just a little sour over the fact that they turned you into a woman and made you sing on the karaoke machine?" Said Remus trying hard not to laugh as he remembered Snape in a red dress, singing 'Red Blooded Woman' as he danced on stage for 20 minutes.

Sneering, Snape flipped him the birdie and was about to insult him when Bill coughed.

Standing up, Bill looked calmly around the room; gathering the attention of those around him. "I think we should give them a chance. We may even be able to use their shop as a look out if they let us. It's in the middle of one of the busiest wizard streets in London, you can't go wrong with that."

He was interrupted from saying more however when a shrieking whistle went off through the castle, alerting those in the meeting.

"What is that?" Asked Tonks from her corner on guard with her wand out.

"Something is wrong with Harry. Snape, Poppy come with me. Hurry" Said Albus jumping up. Quickly grabbing his teacup, he turned it into a portkey, and gathered around the two people he called to him. "Hurry now, we haven't much time" Was heard just before the three disappeared.

_Mahou_

The blinding light slowly faded, waking Harry up as it left. Carefully, he tested his limbs, and finding they weren't hurting, sat up and looked around him confused.

'What was that all about' he thought to himself as he looked around the room in search for the cause of the light. Stumbling slightly on his trunk, he gasped in surprise. 'My back no longer hurts, I'm not even hungry anymore' he thought to himself as he slowly lowered himself onto his bed.'

_**Pop** _

Jerking back in surprise, Harry picked up his wand from his side table and pointed it towards the figures that had just popped in. "Who are you!" he asked standing up slowly aimed towards the white smoke that came with magical movement, a curse ready on his lips.

"Not to worry my dear boy, it's just us." Said Albus motioning with his hands that it was safe for Harry to put down his wand. "We got readings of a disturbance and came to check it out."

"Albus, do you see this?" Poppy exclaimed walking around as she waved her wand up and down Harry as if trying to make sure her readings are correct.

"See what?" Said Harry sitting back down.

"Harry dear, what happened a few minutes ago? Maybe that will explain everything?"

"I'm not sure." He said slowly looking around the room in confusion. "One minute I was counting down to my birthday, the next moment there was a blinding light, and I felt really sick."

"Mr. Potter sit down before I restrain you!" Called Poppy as she tried to continue her health screening only to have Harry try to get up and move around. "This shouldn't be possible, no not possible at all." She muttered as she looked over the results in confusion.

"What? What's wrong with me?" Asked Harry, twisting to see over her and look at the results and slipping off the bed with a bang to the floor. Somewhat embarrassed he got back up and sat on the bed.

"Having fun?" Snape sneered from the corner he had chosen to stalk.

"Now now my boys we need to get back to Hogwarts, and discuses this. Come now, and I'll get us there in a Jiffy." The Headmaster said while respelling the cup, and looking over at the other 3 occupants in the room. Glancing at the notes Poppy made, he frowned "I'm afraid that some people have a lot of explaining to do if even I don't understand how all this came to be."

_Mahou_

"Ahh Remus, Severus, have a seat wont you? Would anyone like a Lemon Drop? How about some peppermint tea?" Albus said while looking at the two men in front of him.

"No, thank you Albus, but why were we summoned here? I thought you wanted me to continue my research?" Said Moony looking confused.

"Yes, yea, but I think that this is a more important manner so I put Tonks in charge of that operation. As hard as that is to believe." Said the Headmaster laughing as he thought of the young clumsy witch. "On to more important matters I'm afraid. What do you two know about our young mister Potter? Or better yet, what information did you two with hold from me about Lily Evans?"

Remus and Snape looked at each other and Held each other's gaze. 'Oh shit' they thought remembering back to their seventh year.

_Mahou_

Sitting up against the headboard, Harry was upset, and pouting at the Healer. After she refused to tell him anything he had ignored her and her requests to continue monitoring his health.

"Pleeaasseee?" Harry pouted trying to get the witch to tell him why she was so confused. "It's my health!" he said when he got a reprimanding look for his whining. "I have a right to know about my health."

"Yes, but even I don't know what's going on. When the Headmaster has everything figured out then you will know. Now stop fighting me and turn to your side young man!" Said Poppy, smiling softly as Harry tried pouting to get information. She was a healer, surely he knew by now that she was immune to the puppy dogface?

**_All are losing theirs and blaming it on you_**


	3. Ryuu Talisman 03

Chapter 2

_Lily's 7th year_

_The tree's swayed softly, gently reaching out. It was the first real day of spring, and Lily was determined to enjoy it before the others came back from Quidditch training. She had received an owl from her father at lunch, and was really confused. _

Dear Lily,

I know we haven't talked in awhile but I'm afraid that with you turning 17 there is information that I can no longer withhold from you anymore.

I'm sure that you've heard Petunia say that you were adopted, while that is not true, it's not exactly a lie. Your mother was pregnant with you from another man. When I found out, you could pretty much say I was crushed, but after I met the guy, I found out why they came together in the first place.

I know I'm not making any since, but please bear with me.

You were about a month along, when your mother told me she was pregnant. I was so happy; the doctors had told us that I couldn't have any more children. But when your mother told me who the father was I was upset. Was I not worth being with just because I could not have any more children?

She explained it to me as best she could I'm sure. I still don't understand some parts of it. Your mother started off by telling me that she was a Squib, not knowing what that was, I waited for the explanation. I must say I had quite a headache after she told me what it was, and what it entailed. Then she explained that her mate had found her. Apparently he is an… What did she call it? An Angelian I think. I don't know much about them but apparently there very powerful.

Your father died about a month after I met him, I don't know how really. Your mother was muttering something about letting the dark ages pass. We agreed that you wouldn't find out about this until it was the right time, and I think now is that time even if your mother doesn't.

I know I'm probably confused you even more, I'm sorry, but maybe this information will help you figure out who you truly are and who your father was.

You're ever loving,

Dad.

_She had been truly confused by the letter. What was an Angelian, and why did her mother decide to keep such information from her? At least this uncovered one truth about her. She wasn't a muggleborn._

_Sitting up against the tree, she pulled out the book her had been researching. 'Other Creatures, Mythical and Real' Scanning each chapter in search. Finally about an hour later she found a description of what she had been looking for._

_**Angelian(s)- People said to have taken the qualities of an angel. They have many unique abilities, and can take any shape that they think about. In family tree's they are said to show up once every second generation. (Grandmother, grandchild)**_

_**Children: They come to age around 15, thought some powers may have shown before their majority. Major abilities all seem to have are the ability to speak to all animals, and create items out of thin air. Children Angelians need constant attention when they become of age, as they go through many stages of development, including power gain, which can lead to irregular black outs, and spontaneous magic.**_

_**Adults: The adults come to age around 21, when they go through their last stage of development. After this stage, the Angelianare saidbe given the choice to join the angels or to stay on earth. Many in recorded history have chosen to be with the angels, though it is not unheard of for some to stay with their loved one's on earth.**_

**_If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you _**


	4. Ryuu Talisman 04

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman

**Author**: Mahou

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews so far their really an inspiration.Basically, I'm going to be updating once a day unless there is something going on. I'll be fixing mistakes as I see them or told about them, so thank you all for pointed out any mistakes you find, even if it's how someone addressed another (thanks pheonix).Also for those who don't watch anime, Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon.

Chapter 3

_Severus, and Remus' 7th year – the day after the letter_

_**Severus' POV**_

_Waking up slowly, he glanced around his room. Seeing his roommates still sleeping he got up and dressed. He had received a letter from Lily late last night when he was finishing his homework, saying that she had to meet him in the library before breakfast._

_Making his way out slowly, he headed out to see what his friend needed help on. If they were meeting in the library, then he had no doubt that he would have to be researching all day._

_**Remus' POV**_

_He was worried about Lily. After she had received a letter from her father she had hardly spoken to anyone. She would not even tell anyone what was on the letter much less if she was all right. She did give him a letter asking him to meet her in the library. Maybe he would find out what was going on._

_Glancing at the clock, he decided that it was time enough to head down to the library. Going quietly so he didn't wake the others, he made his way down. _

_Hogwarts had become his one true home. He loved walking around the corridors when he couldn't sleep and always liked the chase that Flinch gave when he thought there was a student out in the hall way. It saddened him to think that this was his last year here._

_Smiling slightly, he headed up the steps and made his way into the library. Looking around he saw Lily and Severus sitting at a table in the dark corner of the hallway._

"_Morning Lily, Severus." He said while sitting down_

**_Lily's POV_**

_Seeing that they had both arrive, Lily put down her book and took out the letter from her dad. Sighing slightly she looked up at the two she trusted most with this secrete. _

"_I got some… Interesting news yesterday from my dad. I can't really explain it so I think you should just read the letter." She said softly as she put the letter down between the two. "Maybe you'll understand this more then I do."_

_As she waited for them to finish reading, she looked over there expressions. Noticing Severus had a worried look, she knew he had at least some information on the subject._

"_What's wrong sev?" She asked frowning softly._

"_If this is true, then your first child will be an Angelian. This could be trouble especially if a new evil does in fact rise. You child would be sought after because of his power." He said softly not wishing to scare her, but needing to get his point across. "In the wrong hands your child could destroy the world."_

_Nodding slightly she bit her lip thinking. "I figured as much, which is why I asked you both to come this morning." Pulling a stack of books she set them with a 'thunk' on the table. "I think I may have found a way to make a talisman to stop the effects of a child Angelian, and to slow the majority for about a year."_

_Remus looking confused voiced his thoughts. "Why do you want to delay his majority for a year? What good will that do? And what exactly will this talisman hide in the child?" _

"_I've looked over a few books, and I've found that a common characteristic of an Angelian child is a white strip of hair along the bangs, and a birthmark of a phoenix over there heart. I'm hoping that this along with uncontrollable bursts of magic can be contained with the talisman." She said looking over the books she indicated._

"_And the majority?" Severus asked looking for the answer to the question that had sparked his interest._

"_It says that they come into their majority at the age of 15. If I can find a way to make the talisman hold that off for a year till he or she is 16, then my child will go into his majority and Wizarding powers at the same time. I think this may be best as I don't know if the majority will cancel out the Wizarding powers."_

_They all shuddered softly when she mentioned the Wizarding powers. All witches and wizards at the age of 16 went through it and it wasn't a pleasant experience._

"_Plus I'm hoping that with both coming loose at the same time, they will block out the pain of the other." She said smirking as she thought of her plan._

_Remus looked at Severus when Lily started smirking. They both knew that look, it meant she was going to get her way no matter how long it took, and especially no matter how much they suffered._

"_Now I did some calculations, and I think I have predicted everything that I'm going to need to make this talisman. But I'm going to need both of your help to get one of the ingredients." She said smiling._

"_What… Ingredient would that be then?" Severus said flinching as he remembered the last time she needed a hard to get ingredient. Lets just say he wasn't going to be near a Veela out of fear for a long time. They don't like having their hair pulled and can become quite nasty about it._

"_We need to get a Dragons tooth." She said smirking as the other two paled in front of her. "And because we need a Dragon's tooth I have decided to call it 'The Ryuu Talisman' now then lets get to work shall we?" Smiling she got up and went to find charms and potions she could put on the talisman to make everything worked liked she planned it._

_As she walked away, Severus turned to Remus. "Were dead you know.. Well at least you are." He said with a small smile as he stared at the wide-eyed man in front of him. "I got the Veela hair last time, so I believe I'll leave you to the Dragons tooth." With that he left Remus staring up at him in surprise._

"_But- hey, HEY!" 'This is bad' Thought Remus as he went over his options. 'This is REALLY bad."_

_**But make allowance for their doubting too,**_


	5. Ryuu Talisman 05

Title: Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman

Author: Mahou

AN: I woke up with nothing to do this morning, so I read a few stories, got REALLY board and decided that I might as well post a bunch of chapters today… So yea, don't be to surprised when more then one gets updated for my lack of things to do on a Sunday XD.

Chapter 4

_Remus's POV – after graduation. The hunt for the tooth._

_Landing softly, he carefully set his broom against a nearby tree, and walked slowly to a bush around the clearing ahead of him. Looking over the bush, he saw the dragon he had been searching for. Slowly making his way through, he walked up to the dragon and bowed deeply._

_He had been shocked to say the least when Lily had told him what kind of dragon tooth she wanted. A Coral Harp Dragon. They were said to be the nicest dragons, and would grant a request to those they took a liking to. Lets just say he was almost pissing himself with happiness._

_Slowly looking up from his bow, he saw the dragon looking at him intently. Seeing the Dragon didn't object to him, he slowly made his way closer._

_: You have come here in search of something. And yet, you do not fear that I could kill you in the spot you stand: _

"_I am in search. I require a Dragons tooth, and I was wondering if you would grant me that small wish." Remus said softly not wanting to anger her before he told her why he wanted to have the small token._

_: And why would you require such a item, and risk your life to get it: She said shifting slightly to have a better look at the human in front of her. _

"_I-I need it for friend who wishes to have it to make a protection for her child." He said, stumbling slightly when the Dragon edged closer._

_: And why would a human child need such protection: She asked laughing slightly. She knew why the human was here. The gods had foretold it. She even knew of the child he was talking about. Of course she knew. She was the familiar to the unborn child. _

_Remus narrowed his eyes slightly at the Dragon before him. He had a nagging suspicion that she knew what was going on. "You know, don't you?" He asked smiling._

_: Yes, and I allow you to have what you have been searching for, you are in luck, as I have just shed my baby teeth yesterday. You may choose which one you would like to take for your little project. : As she said this, she moved slowly over to a rock sitting near her. Moving it with her tail, she showed the human in front of her the collection._

_Remus sat stunned, as he looked over the collection of baby teeth. Surely it couldn't be so easy? Looking over them he quickly took the largest of the group and placed it in a velvet cloth as he stuck it in his bag._

"_May I ask, why are you allowing this without so much as a want in return." He asked facing the dragon in front of him. He could not help but think there was something left unsaid._

_: I have a feeling that you will find out in due time. I mean no harm to you and your loved ones. You may call me Aerona. I ask that you remember my kindness when you see me again. :_

_Smiling, he left and walked back to his broom. 'I can't wait to tell Severus how easy this was.' _

_**If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,**_


	6. Ryuu Talisman 06

Title: Harry Potter and the Ryuu Talisman

Author: Mahou

AN: I like my pet dragon. Mwhahahah!

Chapter 5

Severus POV – After Graduation 

_Smiling softly, he looked around his new room. He had graduated with the others only 2 days ago but it seemed like a year ago. The castle was quiet without the movement of children._

_Albus had spoken to him a few days before graduation asking him to stay at Hogwarts and teach potions. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had of course agreed to the proposal. It never ceased to amaze him how much trust Albus had in him. _

_He still remembered coming back to Hogwarts in his 6th year, shaken and scared that everyone would find out that his father had forced him to join Voldermort. Albus must have known because he had taken him aside and told him that he would be there if he needed to talk._

_It had only been 3 days into the school year when he had broken down and told his mentor everything that had happened. He expected to get kicked out and yelled at. And was shocked when the old man hugged him and told him everything would be okay. It had been since that day that he considered the old man a father figure. _

_Walking over to the simmering cauldron, he carefully bottled the potion. They had worked for months, and they were finally done. All they had to do was put the Dragon's tooth in the potion and combine the charms with it. _

_He frowned lightly, concerned that the werewolf wouldn't be able to get the tooth, but smirked as he remembered what he would be facing to get the tooth. Setting down the potion he called Lily over the floor and told her he was finished ahead of schedule._

"_That's great Sev! We can finish this as soon as Remus gets back. He should be back in 2 more days." She smiled thoughtfully up at him._

"_Are you still sure that you do not with for James to know about this?" He asked he for what seemed the millionth time. "After all, it is also his child."_

"_And here I thought you hated James." She said lightly teasing him. "But I can't. There are some things that we have to keep to ourselves till the time is right to reveal it." With that she said goodbye and left._

'_At least I have some satisfaction thinking that the werewolf is being torn to shreds by dragons.' He said smirking as he walked to his room getting ready for sleep. _

_**Or Being lied about, don't deal in lies**_


End file.
